Golden Lily
by Lifted-Soul
Summary: Hi! I was told to update this summary, so here i go! James bets with Snape to get the geekest girl in school to be popular by the end of the year. Of course, Its Lily. But she's is truly a golden Lily in disgues. (sp?) Lots of twists! RR!
1. Chapter One: Deal!

Chapter One: Deal!  
  
Lily Evans climbed onto the Hogwarts Express and went into a compartment on her own. She wasn't going to wait for anyone. There was no one to talk to. She had no friends, and she had given up trying to ages ago. If anyone knew her, it would only be because she was the 'top student' and they just wanted the answers to the questions they didn't know.

Lily Evans had frizzy, uncontrolled fiery red hair, round glasses as thick as jam jars and as round and had braces, which made her lisp a bit. She was at the height of 5'6, she was the biggest bookworm Hogwarts has ever known and the brightest green eyes, you've ever seen.

She sighed. Only one more year left. Boy, I'm gonna miss this place. I hope this year is going to be exciting, she thought, sadly and opened her book, The Big Book of Magic by Werldina Pollio, for the sixth time.

Meanwhile

"Oy, Prongs," said Sirius Black, poking his best mate in the back, "Grease muff and co. are coming over here. Gas masks at the ready."

James Potter, the most popular boy in Hogwarts, having black scruffy hair and piecing blue eyes and black framed glasses, turned around and saw his most hated enemy, Severus Snape, and his side kick, Lucius Malfoy and two other boys, who were called Humpfery Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

"Well, well," Snape said, with his greasiest voice. "If it isn't the Potty and his followers?"

"What do you want, Slimy?" James asked; hand on wand, just in case.

"I was wondering if you want to have a bit of fun. You know, like having a bet as it is our last year and, well, see who comes out better. Following?"

"And we have to be apart of this because...?" Remus Lupin, other of James's friends, asked, raising his sandy colour eyebrows.

Snape turn to him and looked at him like Remus was something smelly and unwanted. "Well, maybe our little secret could end up in the Daily Prop—" Malfoy sneered but soon stopped because Sirius grabbed him by the neck and pinned him against the wall, his black eyes ablaze.

"You better not," he whispered deadly, his brown eyes alight with rage, "or every single bone in your body will be broken as well as your wand."

"C'mon guys, we don't need this crap," James said, and all four of the marauders, that James, Sirius, Remus and Peter Pettigrew called themselves, started to walk to the train until...

"Wait!" Snape shouted, "Money's involved!"

They hauled. Money? True, they all had plenty of money, more than plenty actually, but a little bit more wouldn't hurt. They all looked at each other and nodded. They walked back to the Slytherins.

"Now, we interested now, huh?" One of the two boys said that they didn't know.

"What's the bet?" Remus asked.

"We have to get the geekiest girl in our house to be 'Queen of the Houses' at our graduation party. Whoever wins get four hundred galleons each from the losers."

"Four hundred galleons? A bit pricey, isn't it?"

"So? What's the matter, can't poor Potty Poo afford it?"

"Yeah we can! Only if, at the end of the year, whoever loses, they have to say whom they love in find of everyone and you've got yourself a deal. All four of them!"

Both James and Snape said "DEAL!" as they shook hands. They walked their different ways after that.

"Someone get me a soap." James winced, holding his hand away from him.

"Why?" asked Peter.

"I might get a slime-ball disease," He, Sirius and Remus laughed whilst Peter was looking in his bag.

"What are you doing, Wormtail?" Remus asked.

"Looking for the wand, ah bingo," and he pointed his wan at James, "Washingus I doyl!" The next thing James knew was that he was nearly naked, a towel wrapped around him, holding a rubber duck and a sponge, with a bar of soap. Peter, Remus and Sirius were rolling on the floor in laughter.

"Remember to wash behind you ears, Jamsie!" chuckled Peter. "I'm sure that will get rid of the 'Slime ball disease'!"

"Wormtail!" James shouted, blushing scarlet, running towards Peter, stream coming out of his ears.

"OK, OK," He pointed his wand at James again, "Reverse Lleps!" And once again, James was back in his normal clothes.

"You know what, Prongs," Sirius said, laughing still, a little, wrapping an arm over Wormtail, who choked a bit, as Sirius was too strong for little Pete. "He's learning."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." James scruffed up Peter's hair and said, "C'mon, we've got a girl to look for. There's a girl who gonna make us rich! Well, richer, anyway!"


	2. Chapter Two: Meeting Lily!

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

_Chapter Two: Meeting Lily_  
  
"We've looked in every compartment, Prongs," Sirius complained, "And no luck yet, our best chance was that Lucy Pullman, with the dorky teeth."

"No," James replied, "I want to prove that git that we've got the geekiest girl that can be popular."

"We do as well," Remus said, "but I actually want to sit down today."

"OK, OK. We'll go in that last compartment at the end."

They walked the last metre or so and were about to open the door until Alexis Pryne came running up to them shouting, "Hey guys!"

Alexis was smart, and she was the 'little miss know it all'. But she was also wild, sweet and nice. She had long brown hair with highlights and large hazel eyes. She was going with Remus, for the last year.

"Hi, Honey," she said, kissing him on the cheek. Remus blushed and went off to 'la la land' for a moment. "And you!" She turned to Padfoot; "You need to calm Krista down. She's being having a fit for the last hour because of you!"

"OK," Sirius grinned widely, "bests talk to her. Prongs are you coming?"

"Nah, thanks," He knew that Sirius would try to set him up with someone, "Anyway, I need to finished off some homework."

"Homework! Dude! You're supposed do to homework at home. That's why it's called home-work. And you call yourself head boy!"

"Oy! You know that it's a Potter curse!"

"Anyway, are you sure you don't wanna come?"

"Yeah, See ya." James walked in and saw that the compartment wasn't empty. A girl, with fiery red hair, reading Big Book of Magic, was sitting by the window.

Who is she? James thought, closing the door behind him. She jumped and looked around and saw James standing there, staring at her. "Hello," she said, and returned to her book. James sat opposite her and there was an awkward silence for ten minutes, but it seemed like two hours, to James.

James saw a badge on her chest saying 'Head Girl.'

"You're head girl?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, eyes glued on the book.

"Cool, I'm head boy."

"Congrates." James could tell that she wasn't in a mood of talking, as she didnt even look at him in the face.

Another awkward silence.

"What house are you in?"

She looked up at him and said, "Gryfinndor, why?"

"I've never seen you before. I'm-" He put a hand on his chest, and was about to say his name, but the Fiery Head interrupted.

"James Potter, I know." She returned to her book, her glasses nearly falling off.

"Can I know your name?"

"Lily Evans." She said, simply shrugging her shoulders.

"Pretty name." he replied, truthfully.

"Thanks," she said blushing.

"So, how come I've never seen you around before?" James asked.

"I spend all of my time in the Library. It won't be the last the I've fallen asleep in the library." She laughed. He smiled weakly and let out a fake laugh, which Lily took as a real one.

"Well, it was nice talking to you." James stood up and walked to the door, "See ya around, I guess."

"Yeah, bye." Lily said and began to read her book, thinking, well, he was nice.

As he closed the door, he thought, OK, glasses were so thick, they make her eyes huge! Braces and a lisp! A big Bookworm! A laugh of a donkey and top girl student, as she's head girl! James said, "Yes!" We have our geek!

"Lily Evans?" Sirius asked, in the Gryfinndor common room, when everyone else had gone to bed except Padfoot, Prongs, Moony and Wormtail. "Never heard of her." 

"Me neither," said Remus, scratching his head. "Are you sure you didn't just imagine her, because if there is a girl out there that hasn't been out with Sirius, well, knock me over and call me a monkey's uncle." So, he did so. James pushed him out of his chair and said, "You're a monkey's uncle, you know that, Moony."

They laughed for a long time, but not loudly so not to wake anyone. Peter squeaked, afterwards, "Two things. One James, show us this girl and prove to us that you don't need to do to Wizard's Most Insane."

"Well, dur!" All three of them said at the same time.

"Two, I think we should get going." Peter pointed at his watch.

"All right then," James covered them with his invisibly cloak and they all made their way to the Whomping Willow...  
  
The next morning  
  
Lily wept the sleep from her eyes, whilst letting out a loud and long yawn. She quickly got dress, brushed her hair into a ponytail and had her way to downstairs, into the Great Hall.

There were a lot of people already in the Great Hall. Obviously want to get to classes early, I know I want to, she thought.

She grabbed a plate and was about to put some sausages on it when...

"Hey Lil!" someone shouted. She was puzzled, who want to talk to her? She looked around and saw that boy from the train walking up to her, with three other boys. He actually remembers me?

"Hi," she said, not knowing what to say next.

"You OK?" he asked, sitting next to her. Eek! She thought.

"Yes, I suppose. You guys OK?"

"God! How stupid of me!" James said, slapping a hand to his forehead. "This is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew."

"Nice to meet you," she said, and returned back at her breakfast. She picked up her timetable and read it, whilst eating her toast. "It's free period for me."

"Ah, me too," said James, looking at his timetable also.

"Not for us. We have Divination, double! Help me!" said Remus, helping himself with a third helping of eggs.

"Well, maybe," James said, ignoring Remus, "Maybe, Lily, you'll like to, you know, study with me?"

Lily took a moment to think but then smiled, "I'd like that. Meet me outside Library in twenty minutes, OK?"

"OK, cool," James said, a wide grin spread over his face.

"See you there then. Bye!" She left, without a backward look.

"All right, step one completed," James said, slapping Sirius hand.

"I've got to go. Promise Alexis I'd meet her soon," said Remus.

"Yeah, ditto with Krista!" Sirius said, and both of them walked out.

Not soon, afterwards did James leave for the Library.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Lily kept looking at her watch, every ten seconds. She couldn't help it; she was so nervous. Even more nervous than when was doing her O.W.Ls!

"Calm down, Lily," she muttered to herself, "It's only James Potter, for Christ sake." Now she was pacing up and down. "He just happens to be the most popular boy in the school, head boy and Quidditch Captain and that I have a huge-"

"Hey, Lil," she spun around and there stood James. They both smiled at the same time.

"Hi," he had called her 'Lil'. She liked it. "Where're your books?"

"This is a Library, remember? It's full with books."

"Oh right, yeah, silly me." She let out a laugh, which made James wince a bit.

"C'mon!" And they entered the library, both as nervous as each other.


	3. Chapter Three: Fight!

Chapter Three: Fight!  
  
"Aren't books great?" Lily asked James, as she peered through volumes and volumes of everything to beasts to making potions. James was sitting on the table opposite, drumming his fingers on the table.

"Umm.... Yes," he replied, mildly interested. Lily sat down opposite him and opened 'unfogging the future'. Pushing her glasses back, she began to read.

"I thought you didn't do Divination," said James, confused.

"Oh, well no, I don't," she replied, feeling foolish, eyes not removing from the book. "I've read a lot of books but nothing on Divination so I thought I should." She shrugged.

"Oh right. Lily?" James said gently, getting closer.

"Yes?" she looked up to look in his blue eyes. Bloody hell! He's closer, ain't he? She thought.

James, smiling as sweetly as he could, "Are you really gonna study? Wouldn't you rather talk?"

She knew it! "So, that's why you want me?" A tear ran down her cheek. Her voice got louder than usual; "Do you think I'm stupid? Why else would you want to talk to me about? You're just like everyone else, wanting all the answers to all the N.E.W.Ts! Hi Lily, what the answer to so and so?" She slammed her book hard on the table, "Well, in that is the case, just piss off!" Without a blink of an eye, she was gone.

James, very confused at this point, sat there for a second, trying to work out what had just happened. Had Lily shouted at him, about she thought that he wanting answers? God does she know the answers? Better talk to her.

He sent off to the Great hall but she wasn't there. Same as the Gryffindor common room and the girls' toilet (he didn't actually go in, he asked a girl to ask) but no. Not there. The bell went. James could be bothered to go to Transfiguration. McGonagall will have his head, but he'll deal.

At this point, James was hot and bothered. Why did she just run off like that? He climbed into the Common Room, sat in the armchair by the fire, his favourite. He closed his eyes and sighed.

Stupid witch! He thought bitterly. Don't even give me a chance! Stupid stupid --

But his thoughts were stopped, suddenly. He heard a whoosh of a portrait opening and closed. He got up quickly, wand out. The portrait, that had moved, was the one of Godric Gryfinndor, standing there, brave like, asleep at the moment though.

James crept slowly towards it, carefully pulled open the door and saw a door. It was old oak and craved in it was "Head Students Bathroom." Oh great! Now I have to share a bathroom with that – that – Maybe it was Lily who....

He slowly opened the door and walk through. It was slightly steamy, but not enough to fog his glasses. He looked around. He saw no one. The room was made of red and white tiles and candles are lit. It smelt strongly of lavender. James was very tempted just have quick have a dip. That Lily girl had tired him out. Suddenly a door opened slowly, James jumped.

Lily was standing behind him, in a dressing grown. It looked she was about to undo the knot but saw James, and jumped, nearly as much as James did!

"James! What are you doing here?" She shrieked, whilst making sure she was covered.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? I've been looking for you since lesson one! Running off like that! You had me worried!" Admittedly, he was, truthfully!

"What did you worry about? That I couldn't give you the answer? I don't believe you for one second that you would want to know me! Not one second!" Lily shouted.

"For your information, I did want to get to know you! I'm sorry if I was trying to be nice. Sorry if I wanted to get know my fellow Head Girl! I'm sorry! " James shouted, and left the room before Lily could say anything back.

Lily, very shocked at this point, eyes wide, skin pale. He actually wanted to get to know her? He didn't want to talk to her about answer? Face buried in her hands, she murmured, "What a fool I am." Tear running down cheek, she popped into the bath.

James ran up to his bedroom. Stupid stupid witch! Slamming the door behind him, when he got his dorm, he stopped. He felt guilty. He said he wanted to get to know her. He said he was trying to be nice. He felt the guilt.

He realised that the bet was stupid. He was gonna hurt someone if they found out. As well as himself.

Also, deep down, he knew he DID really wanted to get to know Lily, and that make matters worse.


End file.
